Massugu ni Mitsumete
by Tomyo Torou
Summary: Mai and the group are finally reunited with Naru and Lin after the finding of Eugene.. but everything goes wrong at a point. How can Mai and Naru get through these troubles, and can they do it alone, or do they have to search for something deeper within?
1. Prologue

At the request of one of my dear readers **Loveanimea**, I now publish a new Ghost Hunt story :D

As of now, this has no relation what-so-ever with my old story Apostle of Ghost Hunt, but I figured that since it's been so long since I wrote the other story, I write this :) And now that I actually finished reading the manga, I am happy to say I can actually create a story where Mai wont actually be heart broken or something.. wait, how can I say that? Pfft.. sorry guys, that's not what I should write :P

Well, I hope that this story will go as well as the last one, however, I can't promise chapters each week because I have 3 stories I'm currently working on as well, and even if I write all day, I don't think I'll be able to update from Monday to Friday, which I did with Apostle of Ghost Hunt..

Massugu ni Mitsumete means Look Ahead, quite simple really ^^

Thoughts are written with both **bold** and_ italic_!

Phone conversations are written in only **bold**.

Foreign language like English and stuff (because they are talking Japanese.. duh!) are written with only _italic_.. as well as spirits talking, and spirit world stuff..

So, enjoy, and remember to review if this is an okay prologue.. or if it isn't.. ^^;

* * *

Massugu ni Mitsumete.

Prologue.

The sun was shining on an almost completely blue sky. Mai sighed as she swirled a finger through the clean water. The young teen was crouching by the edged of the small lake, one arm over her knees as she continued to ponder and go through her thoughts. It had been a month since Naru and Lin had gone back to England. Naru, her boss had been acting weird before that, as had Lin and Masako, but she was used to them acting weird, not Naru. After Naru had found his brother, Mai was keeping herself off so Naru could have some peace, even though he said he didn't care. However, it was the fact that he was leaving for England that bothered her. She didn't mind that he was going to come back, because his visit to England was mainly a funeral for Eugene, but he hadn't come back yet, and a month had already gone by. Mai sighed and looked out over the lake. The reason for her being there was the field trip her class was on, and she didn't mind, but after her long days with the Shibuya Psychic Research, she had learned to pick up paranormal stuff, and she was in the mood right now.

"Mai." a voice called and the young brunette looked up, before turning her head.

"Oh, what is it?" she asked, looking up at her friend.

"You've been sitting here for an hour, what are you waiting for?" Mai pouted.

"I'm not waiting for anything Michiru, I'm thinking.." Mai said, then looked out over the lake. As per chance, this was the very lake that they had been too a month ago, the same lake that Eugene was found in. It always stung within her when Mai thought about Eugene's body, but she couldn't tell anyone.

"Then, when your done thinking, will you help us out?" Michiru asked. Mai looked up at her again.

"With what?" she asked. Michiru grinned.

"Well, we're gathering wood for the fire, the teachers are gathering the classes in groups to tell scary stories." Michiru said. Mai nodded, then she sprung up.

"Oh, I forgot about that, of course I'll help." she said, smiling. As she followed Michiru towards the small cabins they were staying in, she felt something pass by and stopped, turning towards the lake again. In a split second she thought she saw a black clothed figure standing by the lake, but the moment Mai blinked, the figure was gone.

"_**It can't be.."**_ she thought, but didn't have time for more when Michiru called her name and she returned to the task at hand.

* * *

The fire was sparking a little, warming Mai's face. She saw between her friends in front of the fire. They were about ten people, all gathered around the large fire. The teacher and the students were all talking them between after the last scary story. Mai tilted her head to the side, then she smiled and raised her hand, having a story in the back of her head. The teacher nodded at her and everyone turned towards Mai, who blushed lightly.

"Well, I actually have a story about this place.. some years ago, when the old elementary school that used to stand here was still in use, there was an accident.." she began, the students just stared back, not knowing why she began like that. Mai looked into the fire before she continued.

"The students and it's teacher was all riding a bus when it fell off a cliff nearby when going on a trip, after that, it was said that the students and the teacher began haunting the school.." now she could see the goosebumps on her friends arms and she enjoyed knowing they were getting freaked out.

"People who went into the old building kept disappearing and no was found.. after a while a young group of people came by, they went in and one by one they started disappearing, but the remaining people couldn't remember those who went missing." Mai explained, amused by the scared looks on the students faces.

"Then, one of the more sensitive of the group went missing, and had a strange dream, she was in the class with the students that was all supposed to be dead and had a long class with them.. however, when she realized that this was all the ghosts doing, she wanted to return, however, the students refused to let her go." now Mai could see the teacher getting slightly nervous. Oh how Mai enjoyed this, but the worst was, this was actually all true.

"After the girl realized this, she had a vision, she saw everyone in her group, although in the same room, they couldn't see each other, nor communicate them between, so she went to the teacher who was supposed to have been killed in the accident." Mai continued, now she wasn't feeling amused anymore, the memories was still fresh.

"She begged the teacher to let her go, but he refused.. he was the one holding the students back as well.. because of him, non of the children could move on.." Mai said, keeping her voice just loud enough for all to hear, but not outside their ring. The students all hustled together as even the teacher looked a bit pale.

"After a while, the teacher retaliated and the children began changing, they were all demons used by the teacher, who didn't want to end it all.. but the girl persuaded them all." Mai ended and waiting for them to react to the short story.

"Wait.. that's all?" one of the students asked. Mai giggled.

"I'd need a lot more time than just this hour to tell the story.. it's really long, but I don't think it's the most frightening story I know.." she answered.

"Which one is then?" Michiru asked. Mai hummed.

"It must be with the story about a man who refused to die, so he kidnapped people and slaugthered them, then bathed in their blood.." that caused a shiver through the spines of all who was listening.

"But.. he died in the end didn't he, I mean, he's isn't a vampire right?" one of the boys asked. Mai tapped her knee as she thought.

"Well, not, but his nickname was Vlad, and he continued after his death, he took people through the walls of the house.." Mai stopped there, she could remember her dream all to well, it almost scared her how much she actually remembered.

"Where do you get these stories anyway? Non of it can really have happened.." another boy asked. Mai giggled.

"Oh, they're real alright.." she said. The students all gawked.

"Wait, does this have something to do with that job you had?" Michiru asked.

"I still have the job Michiru, I'm just waiting for my boss to return from Europe.. but yes, they do.." Mai answered. The students all stared at her in shock.

"So you mean that everything you just said... are things that you.." Michiru began.

"Yes.." Mai nodded, then she looked around the group.

"Everything I just said, are things I have been through.." she answered. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Really? Your like.. a medium or something?" one of the girls asked.

"No.. not really.. I do have some latent powers, but I'm usually not that useful to my team anyway.." Mai explained.

"So.. what about that Vlad, what happened?" it seemed that Mai telling them this caused a lot more interest than Mai realized. Mai looked down.

"Nothing good.. only one of the people investigating the truth about Vlad died.. she wasn't of our team but.. I saw what happened.." Mai raised her hands slightly, gently wrapping them around her throat. The students and teacher alike fell into a pause filled with suspense.

"And?" Michiru asked. Mai suddenly had this frightened expression on her face.

"Two men came in.. they picked her up and carried her out of her room, took her through the house, through a maze of bushes, in through a door that lead to a room of tiles, tied her to a table and.. and.." her voice failed her as Mai remembered the event.

"And?" a guy asked. Mai began trembling. Her voice, when she began speaking, was thin, almost she was so frightened that she could barely speak.

"One of the men grabbed her hair, tilting her head back, picked up a knife.. and.." Mai lowever her head, covering her face with her hands. Michiru placed a hand on her shoulder.

"And you saw this?" she asked.

"No way, didn't they notice you?" one of the guys asked. Mai looked up, her expression worrying them all.

"Because.. I saw it through the eyes.. of the girl that was kidnapped.." that caused a very odd pause, one with a lot of goosebumps and some fearful eyes.

"Woah.. so you actually died?" the guy asked and Mai suddenly had this offended look on her face.

"Well, sorry for being latent psychic and seeing dream, I was experiencing the death of a woman who died long before me through trance." Mai said stubbornly, though barely able to hold back to tears.

"Well, if you can go into trance, can you tell us how the guy who was found in this lake a month ago was killed?" Mai's eyes widened at the question.

"That-" she cut herself of.

"Don't you.." Mai sounded so angry when she cut herself off again.

"I personally know his brother, and yes, I know how he died, he is here right now!" at that, all the students, even the teacher stiffened.

"What?" the boy who had asked earlier asked again.

"Davis Eugene, English boy at the age of 17 was hit by a car on an accident, but he survived, so the person in the car realized this she drove over him again, killing him, then she dumped him in the lake!" Mai proclaimed angry.

* * *

"Damn.. I shouldn't have said all of that.." Mai muttered. She was now sitting by the lake again. The stars was blinking down at her while she kept muttering in her own world, not noticing the figure stepping over to her. When she did notice, she barely flinched and eep'ed. Mai looked up.

"Y-yes?" she asked. The boy who stood beside her was dressed in black clothes, and black only. However, he wore a gentle smile. Mai smiled and stood up.

"Gene.." she said, smiling back. A few people who passed her gave her an odd look, because, to any other, it was only Mai. Indeed, this boy was a ghost, the ghost of the boy who had been killed here, the brother of Naru, her boss.

_"Anything wrong?"_ he asked. Mai slowly nodded.

"I was just thinking back on the case of Vlad.. and all that.." she said.

_"I see, that was a frightening thing to see.. I'm sorry."_ Gene said. Mai gasped.

"No no, it's nothing to apologize for, because of that, I could give Naru some extra information.. I'd be completely useless for him." she said, laughing. Gene smiled even more, then he nodded.

_"Yes, that idiot nerd really doesn't talk to anyone who is useless to him."_ he agreed.

"But Gene, why are you here.. and why am I able to see you despite the fact that I'm obviously not asleep?" Mai asked, she had noticed that there was people around. Gene chuckled.

_"Well, it seems your powers exceeded my expectations."_ he said. Mai gawked.

"What? You mean that I can.. see ghosts.. without being asleep?" she asked. Gene chuckled again and then he nodded.

_"Haven't you been able to do so for a long time now?"_ he asked. Mai blushed.

"Stop teasing me." she muttered. Gene just smiled, though gently.

"Gene? Do you know when Naru is returning?" she asked. Gene titled his head to the side.

_"Hm.. I'm not sure.."_ he was smiling so Mai just hit his shoulder gently.

"Stop teasing, I know that you know when.." she halted when she realized that she had just touched him. Gene gave her a worried look when she didn't continue and just stood there.

_"Mai?"_ he asked. Mai looked up at him.

"I can.. touch you.." she whispered. Gene's eyes showed realization, then he smiled.

_"Well well, it seems you'll be giving Naru some big surprises then, make sure to not show him all of it at once okay?"_ Gene said. Mai pouted.

"Gene." she whined. Just then, she heard something splash and turned her head towards the lake, seeing something bob on the surface.

"Gene.. is that.." Mai began, but stopped when the bobbing stopped and nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except, there was no waves from whatever hit the surface of the lake. Mai turned to Gene, who had this weird look on his face be he turned to Mai again.

_"This place is dangerous, you should leave as soon as you can."_ Mai stepped back, then she grabbed her phone in her pocket.

"At least I'll tell the others that somethings off.." she said. Gene nodded.

_"Hurry, something bad is about to happen.."_

* * *

The door to the office opened and two black clothed men stepped through. The shortest of the two noticed the people siting on the couch right away, and glared.

"Oh, Naru-chan, your back already?" the tallest of the ones in the room already said, smirking.

"This office isn't a coffee shop, and nor is it a bar to come to late!" the teen muttered as he passed them, then he stopped and turned.

"Where's Mai?" he asked. Bou snickered.

"And here we go.. she's on a field trip with her class, she wont be back before tomorrow." he said, but didn't say anymore when a phone started ringing. Ayako reached into her purse and got her phone out.

"Ah, it's Mai.. wonder what she wants this late?" she wondered out loud before she answered. Naru and the rest just stared at her as Ayako gasped and her eyes widened.

"Wait, Mai, calm down and tell me.. oh.. wait, your there?" she asked, after some more talking she finally hung with a word of caution. Naru glared.

"Well?" he asked. Ayako glared back, then she sighed.

"It seems.. she got herself caught up in something paranormal again.." at that, everyone just sighed.

"And, where is it?" Naru asked, obviously just wanting to know he could go over and drag the girl back here. Ayako however, looked a little hesitant. Naru glared.

"Mitsuzaki-san." Naru's voice was dangerous. Ayako shook her head.

"Fu- Fureai Forest.. the camping site.. we were, when you found.. your brother.." at that, Naru's eyes widened ever so little.

"The school again?" he asked. Ayako shook her head.

"The school was torn down two weeks ago." Bou said. Naru nodded.

"Then?" he stared at Ayako.

"It seems.. something is going on with the lake itself.." she said. Naru frowned. Suddenly Naru picked up his phone.

"Lin." then he was gone out of the door, leaving the people in his wake, all surprised at his sudden departure. Lin just sighed, then turned to the rest, who all gaped.

"What was that about?" John asked.

"We're going to the lake." Lin answered and the rest just got up in shock.

"What? Is it that bad?" Bou asked. Ayako sighed.

"If Mai picked up something bad, of course it is!"

* * *

So.. how was it? I haven't written Ghost Hunt in ages so I'm a little rusty ^^;

Please forgive me if there are any grammar mistakes.. I usually notices them long after I've written it.. but I'm learning so please don't burn me :|

Any reviews can be written underneath :D


	2. File 1 Part 1

First of, thank you all for favoring this story as well as reviewing guys :D I didn't think there'd still be that many that read Ghost Hunt ^^

And surprise.. it's just been like.. 10 hours or something since I published this story..

Oh well, it's not that long either, but they will get longer as I figure out what more to write!

Enjoy the first file, and first actual chapter of this story :D

* * *

File 1.

Haunting From The Deep Waters.

_There was something, something deep down. Something was trying to get up, but couldn't. Something restricted it, and it wouldn't let it go. There was something over it, something floating. Reaching out for it, it began to float upwards before it was floating above the surface of it's prison, the first thing it saw was a girl looking over towards where it was, floating in the air._

"_Get away, leave.. run away!" it called, though no one heard. Not even the girl. And no one knew the danger she was in, but it did and it wanted to help, but couldn't._

* * *

Day 1.

May 5th.

There was a loud sigh and Ayako turned to see John and Bou standing side by side, just looking out over the lake that they visited just a month ago.

"What?" Ayako asked. Bou turned his head, then made a motion towards Naru, who was also looking out over the lake, his hands resting on the railing. Something seemed to be bothering him. It might have been because right now, that damned lake that had been hiding his brother for so long, now seemed to hold some new secret, which cause Mai to be in danger.

"Naru?" Lin asked as he came over. Naru just shook his head.

"We'll set up a camp and get Mai." then he went over the car and got in. Lin went as well while Bou just sighed before walking over to his car and starting it. John and Ayako followed suit before they headed over to the camp.

* * *

Naru stepped out of the cabin and did a quick search over the lake. It looked like it did when he first came here, however, there was something in the air. Uneasiness settled in his mind.

"Mai.." his thoughts was on the road of Mai, but he wasn't worried that much, because he knew Mai got into trouble all the time, but she was capable of surviving on her own. So instead, he turned towards the rest of the group that had followed him out of the cabin.

"First task, find Mai." and with that, he walked down the stairs and disappeared. Ayako rolled her eyes.

"And not even a 'hi' when he comes back.. did he somehow get even more gloomy in England?" she asked, looking at Lin, who cracked a smile.

"No, he didn't.." Lin answered before he too began walking. And so, the group split into several smaller groups, searching for the brunette. It was John and Bou who found the first clue, by finding Mai's classmate's. However, they didn't know were Mai was, despite it being so late. When Naru heard, he looked just a tad more annoyed then earlier. However, he was cut short when Masako stopped him from any further action.

"Hara-san?" Naru asked. Masako shook her head.

"There's something.. something here, I can't see it well but.." Masako said.

"That's not unusual.." Bou commented and earned a glare from Masako.

"It's not my fault, something is blocking me off." she stated. Naru however, narrowed his eyes.

"Blocking you off?" he asked. Masako nodded.

"It feels like a ghost, but I've never encountered one that can block me.. so, it must be someone who is latent psychic." Masako said. Bou snorted.

"I've never heard of anyone able to block of others with the same ability." he stated.

"Well, what if someone can?" Ayako stated. Bou frowned.

"It's be something completely new." Bou said.

"Don't matter, we need to find Mai first." Naru stated.

"Shouldn't we wait till tomorrow, it's nearly midnight and searching in this pitch black landscape would be really hard.

"I don't-" Naru stopped himself as he, just like the rest noticed the faint, blue aura in front of them.

"It looks like.. fox fire.." Bou said, but he seemed unsure.

"It's not, it's too big." Lin answered.

"It's a person.." Masako said, then she gasped before she collapsed on the ground, her face in her hands. Naru turned, as did the rest as John and Ayako crouched beside the medium.

"Hara-san?" John asked, worried. Masako slowly looked up from her hands, tears falling heavily from her eyes. Naru frowned.

"What?" he asked, then he suddenly realized and spun around, staring at the blue shape that slowly got a more detailed form before it completely vanished. Naru hadn't been able to see who it fully was, but he and idea, and it wasn't one he liked. Bou was now helping Masako up, but she was still crying.

"Masako? What did you see? Was it someone we know?" Ayako asked. Masako sobbed softly before she nodded. Ayako gasped before she looked at Naru.

"It can't be, were we too late?" Ayako asked. Naru frowned.

"We don't know yet!" he stated.

"So.. the ghost we saw.. was it-" Yasuhara stopped himself.

"Y-yes.." Masako sobbed.

"It's Mai.."

* * *

"So where do we start off?" Bou asked. It had been an hour since everyone had woken up. Naru was standing by the window, his face expressionless as usual. Everyone had this tired, grieving look on their faces. Mostly because Mai was, and would always be like their little sister. Naru turned around to face them and it was evident he hadn't slept at all.

"Search! Mai must be here somewhere!" he stated and everyone nodded, getting ready to go search for their missing member, because Mai was irreplaceable to them. Bou was the first to leave with Yasuhara and Masako while John went with Ayako and Lin with Naru. There was no way they were going to leave the girl somewhere to rot.

* * *

John looked up into the trees, into the bushes, anywhere Mai could have hid and then died, if she was dead that is, and John was hoping she wasn't. A gasp from his side made him turn.

"Hara-san?" he asked. Masako was staring off in another direction. So John looked the way she did, and saw he didn't like.

"Hara-san, you should get Shibuya-san." the priest said. Masako nodded before she ran off while John ran over to the figure lying in the grass. About five minutes passed before Naru and the rest came running. Naru and Bou was the first to reach John.

"John!" Bou called out as John gently lifted up the nimble and seemingly fragile form into his arms and stood up. The others eyes widened at the sight. The young girls eyes was closed, her hair dirty as well as her clothes. Her skin wasn't as pale as she ought to be, which gave them some hope. John was smiling as well.

"She's breathing." he said. Bou and Naru both came closer before the latter turned to Masako, who shook her head.

"I don't know why, but I swear it was Mai I saw, she even had this foolish smile on her face and said 'seems I did it again'.." she said. Naru nodded.

"Get her back to the cabin, Matsuzaki-san, go to her class and teacher and tell her she's safe and stays with us!" and with that, he walked away, followed by Bou and John. Ayako opened her mouth, but then grumbled and left. Masako and Yasuhara stared at the woman before they joined the men.

* * *

Ayako came in and closed the door, only to get worried when Mai wasn't sitting on the couch laughing or something. In fact, the girl was still unconscious. She came over and John moved aside to let the woman sit down and check the teen.

"Still not awake?" she asked. John shook his head.

"She is breathing, but it's like.. she's in coma or something." he explained.

"Well, I can see that, but it's still weird, to fall into coma like that.." she glanced at Mai's hands and tilted her head to side. She reached out and gently opened the fist, then she gasped.

"Naru, you need to see this." she said. Naru came over, even quicker than Ayako though, only to have to show Naru what she had seen. Inside Mai's hand, on her palm was a large cut, well, two actually, and they formed a cross. John gasped.

"A cross? Who would do that?" he asked.

"Maybe she did it herself?" Masako suggested.

"No way, Mai wouldn't do that." Ayako answered, glaring back.

"Your right, Mai wouldn't leave a clue like that, she would rather use something else, or she'd use her astral powers to tell us." Bou stated. Ayako nodded.

"I don't think.. she did this herself, by the way the wounds are cut it seems someone did this to her.. hopefully after she fell into unconsciousness." Ayako stated. Naru nodded and motioned for Lin to write it down.

"Should we call the police?" John asked. Naru twitched at that. Everyone in the room knew that Naru didn't like media because there would be a chance of the world figuring out his identity, and he wouldn't risk it. Bou motioned for John to look at him, then he shook his head.

"Not smart.. besides, it's doesn't seem anything criminal happened, she could have fallen from a tree and fainted and some nearby guy thought that making the mark-" he was cut of.

"Or a ghost did it." Yasuhara suggested and that actually seemed like a good point.

"True, she could have been attacked by a ghost, it's not the first time." Ayako said.

"Then find it, and we'll find out why Mai isn't waking up!" Naru ordered. Bou and Ayako exchanged a glance, wondering if Naru wasn't a little bit too much worried for the brunette. But, they both shook their heads at that thought. Even if Naru seemed to care more for Mai than anyone, it was a long throw to say that Naru cared enough to become frantic when she was in danger. Bou got up.

"Well, where do you think we should start?" he asked, then he turned to Masako, who shook her head, letting the rest know that her sight was still restricted. There was a knock on the door to the cabin they used as base and Yasuhara opened the door, letting in a few high school girls. They were from Mai's class, and obviously someone close because they looked like they were worried to death.

"Um.." then they saw Naru and the narcissist saw them.

"Your Mai's friends." he simply said, and the girls nodded.

"Y-yes, we were the last to see her.." one of the girls said. Naru nodded and motioned for Lin, who got his laptop and opened it. Naru then sat down in his chair while John and Ayako moved aside for the girls to sit down.

"When and where?" he asked.

"We walked with her to the lake after the group talks in front of the fire, she seemed a bit.. out of it after telling the scary stories." one of the girls said. Naru nodded.

"Your name was again?" he asked.

"Michiru, I've been with Mai since 6th grade." Michiru said. Naru nodded.

"So, you left her at the lake?" he asked then. Michiru nodded.

"She said she wanted to be alone.. I personally think she was thinking about the story she was telling the class about.." she said. Naru frowned.

"What story?" he asked. Michiru looked down, then up again.

"About the haunted school outside of the camp.." she said. Naru's eyes didn't even twitch, but Ayako's did.

"You mean, she told the class what happened over there?" Bou asked, this earned him a glare from Naru, so his shut up. But Michiru nodded either way.

"Yes.." Naru however, frowned.

"It was far from the scariest thing Mai has gotten herself into.." he stated.

"Yes, she did mention that the most scariest was the case with.. what was it.. oh, Vlad or something.." this caused an odd pause. Naru's face was still blank, but the rest had troubled looks on their faces. Michiru and her friend both frowned, finding it odd that they all looked a bit concerned. Naru however, didn't.

"What was the time when you left Mai at the lake?" he asked. Michiru looked at her watch, like trying to remember the time.

"Um.. around 9 pm I think, it was late, but not so late that it was time to go to bed.. Michiru explained.

"That's about the time we received the call Naru." Ayako stated. Naru nodded.

"Anything that seemed out of the ordinary?" he asked. Michiru tilted her head to the side before her face read realization.

"Yes, there was one thing, she was talking to someone, like.. looking at nothing, well, we couldn't see anything, but she was talking to someone.." Michiru said. Naru frowned, as did the rest. Mai hadn't in the past been able to see ghosts clear as the day, that was Masako's job, so who was she talking with? Naru shook his head.

"Did you hear what she was saying?" he asked. Michiru looked a bit troubled.

"Well.. not much, but I decided to go back and ask her who she was talking with, but stopped when Mai picked up her phone.. um.. wait, I remember a name.." Michiru said. Naru's eyebrows narrowed as his eyes made it from Lin's face and back to the girls.

"Gene.." he whispered and Michiru lit up.

"Yes, yes, that's the name." she said. Bou and the rest just gasped.

"Well, then we know it Naru-chan, she wasn't just talking to anyone." Bou said.

"But didn't he.." Masako began. Naru shook his head.

"How should I know, I can't see him.. but Mai seems to have been." he stood up.

"Thank you." he said to the girls, who nodded and left. Bou sat down on the couch, looking a bit worried.

"You think your brother had some unfinished business?" Bou asked. Naru turned and glared.

"Of course he had." he stated, glaring. They all knew that Gene wouldn't harm someone because if he wanted to, he could have done it to Mai all the time he helped her. Ayako walked over to the window, looking out of it as she too fell into deep thoughts.

"Could it be something happened to Mai and your brother shielded her?" John suggested. Naru turned to him, his eyes showing that it might just be what happened. Then the boss turned to Masako. Masako however, was just looking down at the floor. Then the medium looked up.

"I can't see him, nor sense him.. I can however sense another spirit, and it's not a friendly one." she said. Naru frowned.

"From where?" he asked. Masako sighed.

"From the lake.."

* * *

Naru looked out over the lake, there was nothing out of order. The surface was without a ripple and reflecting the sky perfectly. There was nothing to indicate that something had happened, but it wasn't the first time this lake had given of a false perfection. Naru turned his head slightly and saw some kids playing with a ball hundred feet or so away. This place was faking security, and had been for a long time.

"Geh.. if it's another body in that water, I'll never swim in a lake again.." Bou stated from Naru's left side. The boss just ignored what he heard, while his mind was thinking through every possibility. Was there a way Mai's mind was trapped? No, that was just about unheard off, but then again, Mai's abilities allowed her to even leave her own body, maybe she then got caught in some sort of trap set by a ghost?

"Oi Naru-chan." a voice brought him back from his thoughts and he turned. Bou was standing a few feet away, pointing out over the lake. There was a boat, a small one, but there was people on, and they were pulling something out of the water. Naru's eyes widened, but relaxed when he saw nothing bad, however, it seemed something got Bou worked up.

"Look at the body.. it's face!" he said and Naru did just so, and was shocked, there was a striking resemblance to Mai. Brown, short hair, a soft, round face and fragile body. It could be her sister, if it wasn't for the fact that Mai didn't have one. Naru, despite his usually cold demeanor grew worried.

"Could it be.. someone is attacking young girls with those looks?" John asked, though gasping first. Ayako gasped as well.

"It can't be, it would be horrible.." she said, but she knew, just like the rest, that it was in every way possible, so first thing they had to do, was to return to the cabin, and to Mai's unconscious body.

"Brown-san, you and Yasuhara-san stay here in case they find something more." Naru ordered before he left for the cabin. John sighed, but turned back to the boat as even more corpses was pulled up.

"Wait.. don't they all resemble Taniyama-san?" he muttered.

"Indeed they do, it's to much of a coincidence don't you think?" Yasuhara asked.

"Yes, it is." John agreed. Suddenly they heard running and turned around to see Bou, who looked a bit frantic.

"Is any of the corpses Mai?" he asked. John shook his head.

"No." he answered.

"Thank God.." Bou said, falling to the stony beach. John and Yasuhara came over.

"What's wrong?" Yasuhara asked. Bou didn't look up as he caught his breath.

"Mai's gone.." he said.

"What? You mean she's been.." John began. Bou shook his head.

"We don't know.. the door and all the windows was locked, but she wasn't there! It's like she's just disappeared into thin air!"

* * *

_Bubbles rose to the surface. The fingers that reached out, trying to frantically reach up, trying to escape. There was no air to breath. It felt like being pressed between sheets of plastic. Mouth opened to try to call, to breath, but only water came, stopping the airways. Eyes wide in fear and desperation._

"_No.. help me, help me.. I don't want to die!" however, it was futile, there was no escape anymore. Soon enough, struggling stopped, and the hands slowly stopped moving before they slowly sunk and bit, but continued to float. The feet, they hadn't been moved at all, still tied with tight chains, tied to a stone. Eyes slowly began to close. Brown eyes that would have been filled with tears if not under the surface. The the bubbles stopped, as well at the beating heart._

* * *

And that's the end of chapter 1 (well, chapter 2 but.. meh..)

There is one thing I've always loved :D CLIFFHANGERS~ Gods I love those XD

Remember to review okay? I think Naru's going to kill me *runs away*


	3. File 1 Part 2

Ugh.. I'm updating while half asleep :|

I'm so deprived of my sleep I think I need someone to hit me to get me to lie down for once XD Oh well, that's to that I've finished the next chapter :9

I don't know when the next chapter will be out though, but I'll try to write some tomorrow.. when I'm fully rested :D

* * *

File 1.

Haunting From The Deep Waters.

Day 2.

The sun was already on it's way down on the horizon, but it wasn't as hot as one would think, at least not for the worried SPR team. Mai had been missing for over 24 hours. Naru and the rest was still searching, because they had no way of figuring out where she was when Mai was the one who would usually pinpoint a living person through her trances, but said girl was the one missing, so it was really hard. Despite it, they hadn't given up, and it had caused some uproar, both from the living and the dead.

* * *

8 hours ago.

Naru had taken one step out of the cabin, seen the police and then disappeared inside again. It seemed he still didn't want the media to find out who he really was. But eventually the cops came at their door as well, asking if they had seen anything suspicious. Bou could say they hadn't, but he could tell that one of the member of their team, who also had a good resemblance to the victims, also was missing. This seemed to make some sort of suspense between the police and their team as they were scolded for not calling earlier. Naru sighed as he watched the police go through Mai's stuff, it wasn't unusual, but Naru was more intent on getting something that belonged to Mai rather than keeping the cops from digging their nose into Mai's belongings. Naru found it annoying that the police didn't just ask them. Damn, Naru was pissed at them for just ignoring them and then taking it all into their hand. Naru was damn sure he'd prove that he could find her, and do a much better job than the officers. But what bothered Naru the most, was that he was getting so pissed of because of Mai. It wasn't like this before, but Mai, even if she wasn't doing it on purpose, had a way of provoking Naru, and in more than one way it seemed. Ever since she had openly said she liked him, well that was a month ago. However, if Naru thought it more through, he'd realize quickly that he may have been thinking like this ever since he started getting to know the girl more.

"Mai.." it seemed his mouth and mind moved on it's own, and Naru couldn't help but getting pissed at himself. He was acting way out of ordinary, and all just for Mai. However, he couldn't blame himself for thinking this way. Ever since Mai had shown more of herself and her developing skill, she bored her way into his seemingly cold heart. Not even his own brother was able to do that.

"Naru, we're ready!" Lin called. Naru turned and nodded to the rest that had all assembled in the doorway somehow. Naru straightened up.

"Search every like bush, stream, tree, rock.. anywhere she might be, and I don't care about the police, they wont find her in time, even if they had the help of the best search dogs by this point.. Hara-san, you go with Matsuzaki-san, Takigawa-san with Yasuhara and Brown-san!" they all nodded. Lin came over to Naru, who was thinking about something and hadn't notice the Chinese's movements before he was standing right in front of him.

"What?" Naru asked, though, not without a glare at his assistant.

"Your worried.." Lin simply commented. Naru just stared back, and for a moment, he almost said 'no', but couldn't get himself to say it, no way near it.

"So what? She's my assistant, I'd have to look for a new one if we lost her." he stated. Lin lifted an eyebrow, obviously not believing what Naru said. Naru didn't believe himself for that matter.

"Is it really just that? Naru, even you have changed since you met Mai-san." the Chinese man said. Naru looked up at the tall man, but before he realized what he had done, he nodded. Naru couldn't have been more surprised at himself than he was now. Even Lin seemed a bit perplexed by Naru's honest reaction. Of course, Naru wasn't one to admit such things just like that, no way near it even. But it seemed that this was one of the many things Mai had managed to change through her persistent personality and somewhat strange, but gentle nature. Naru turned and walked down the stairs.

"Naru?" Lin called. It seemed Naru wasn't intending to answer him so the Chinese just followed. They ended up by the lake and Naru cast it a dangerously cold glare, like it was the cause of all this shit, and maybe it was? Well, Naru damned hoped so, because if it was, then he'd drain the lake and burn the place down. Naru sighed, unable to do anything else. There was this odd feeling about this lake, no, ominous, and mostly because it didn't have that feeling the first time Naru saw it. No, this time it was because the lake held more than just the secret of the death of a young teen.

"How can something happen so fast? It's just been a month!" he muttered. Why hadn't anyone noticed the girls disappearing? That was the question he wanted to ask the most. Was something going on? Was the ghost trying to make people forget them like the ghost at the school forced them to forget their own team members? Naru shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and at the same time getting some sense in this mess, but couldn't.

"Naru, look." and Naru looked. There was a new boat on the lake, and there was another corpse pulled out of the water again. Naru frowned, a new question popping into his mind. How did the bodies end up in the lake? How could they be placed there tied to a rock without anyone noticing? There was more than enough people around, so hadn't anyone seen the girls being dumped in the middle of the lake? Naru turned away.

"Mai is probably being hidden in some cave or hidden house.. maybe even just a hole in the ground, but she is alive!" Naru muttered, more to himself than anyone really. Lin however, had heard it, and couldn't agree more.

"Should we call the rest and tell them that another girl has been pulled up from the lake?" Lin asked. Naru nodded, then he turned back to see the police pulling of the chain. How could a ghost psychically grab a chain, tie it around the legs of the victim and a stone, then dump the poor girls into the lake? Was that even possible? Wait, there was another possibility. Naru turned back to Lin, or more spun around.

"Lin!" Naru's alert voice was more than enough to call for Lin's attention. The tall man turned his head, showing alertness.

"What?" he asked.

"Possessed! The ghost has possessed someone, that's why Hara-san can't sense it all the time, as well as how the victims ends up looking like victims of a real person." Naru stated. Lin's eyes widened in realization. Of course, no one had thought about that. After the house with the zombie like ghosts they should have learned that. There was more than one thing to do when possessing a human, and it could stretch to quite deadly means. Lin picked up his phone.

"I'll call Takigawa-san!" he said. Naru nodded and watched as the Chinese man turned away, dialing on his phone. Naru glanced at the lake, and at that moment, he clearly saw a person hanging over the surface of the lake, or more floated. This person was a girl, and a chain was connected from her feet to the lake, like she was trapped and couldn't get away. Naru frowned, why would the girls be trapped there? Did the ghost have some sort of ordeal with brunettes and lakes? If so, why this lake? The girl looked like she was crying too, was she afraid? Or was she sad? Maybe she even knew what would happen if Naru couldn't find Mai in time. The president of SPR wasn't about to test that out.

"What the hell is up with this place?" Naru mumbled to himself before turning back to Lin, who was still talking to Bou. Naru didn't know if his theory was right, but he did know that wherever it was true or not, Mai's life depended on it, and he was damn sure he'd get her back from the bastard of a ghost that was holding her captive. Suddenly his vision blurred and he staggered around a bit before collapsing, landing on all four. Lin had noticed this and turned around, because he was by Naru's side before the boss could realize what had happened.

"Naru, are you alright?" Lin asked. Naru nodded and got up. He placed a hand against his head, unsure as to why he suddenly collapsed like that. Suddenly a vision flew past his eyes, so he closed them. Naru could feel fear. Something was chasing him, so he turned, saw a wicked grin and the chain in the hands. Naru's eyes opened fast as the vision disappeared. That wasn't his vision, nor was it any of the girls in the lake. He usually wouldn't have these vision, because the only one he could do that with, was Gene, and he was dead. However, there was another person who could do this.

"Mai.." he muttered.

"Naru? What is it?" Lin asked.

"She was attacked here! Mai is trying to tell us by showing me." Naru muttered, just then his vision blurred again and the last thing he remembered was Lin reaching out, calling his name.

* * *

Naru slowly opened his eyes. He was standing by the lake, but it was night.

"_Ah.. Gene!"_ he turned and saw Mai, though something was a bit off. She was looking at something, but not at the lake. Someone was standing by her side. Someone who was eerie close to the looks of Naru.

"Eugene.." he whispered. His already dead brother was standing by Mai's side, smiling as she put the phone away, however, his eyes also shone with worry.

"_Mai, you really should leave.."_ he said. Naru frowned. Was there a possibility that Gene, his brother had sensed danger and warned Mai? Was that why she called? Or maybe even she had picked up on something. Naru didn't know, but he was intent on finding out. Mai nodded.

"_I will, but I want to make sure my friends are okay.. Ayako and the rest are coming as soon as they can, so I just have to make sure I remember all the sutra's then I can protect myself."_ Mai said, smiling bravely. Gene however, just stared back.

"_And if the attacker is human?"_ he asked. Naru almost chuckled. Even Mai knew that the sutra's she learned would be useless on human, well, not useless, but they could hurt, and that really bad.

"_Err.. well, I could always just kick and scream?"_ she suggested and Gene sighed, though he did smile after wards. Naru however, just sighed.

"Typically Mai.." he muttered. Mai never thought things through, but that was also one of the many things about Mai that interested Naru. And that caused a new question and a mental smack from Naru. Why did he think such thoughts when it came to Mai? Naru shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Suddenly the who scene in front of him vanished into smoke and all Naru could see was a weak flame right in front of him. It was small, and ever so often it flickered, like it was going out. Naru frowned, what was this flame?

"_That's.. Mai's soul.."_ a voice called from behind and Naru turned his head.

"Gene?" Naru asked, not believing his brother appeared beside him. Gene nodded.

"_Your slow Noll.. if you don't hurry she'll fade away, and I know even you don't want that."_ Gene stated. Naru glared back. He never liked it when his brother read him like an open book, just like he did to Mai.

"I'm not, we just have problems." he stated. Gene raised an eyebrow.

"_What of?"_ he asked back.

"Police.." Naru muttered. Gene nodded slowly.

"_I see, well, they tend to not see the light of the tunnel until the exit is right in front of them, but why don't you just use other way? Like you used to? Like Mai can?"_ Gene asked. Naru narrowed his eyebrows. Even he, though not admitting it at all, knew of the risks of using his powers. Gene wasn't there to stabilize his powers anymore after all. But Naru had a feeling he'd do it anyway, just for Mai.

"Was it you who knocked me out?" Naru then asked, moving onto the next subject. Gene grinned, then he shook his head.

"_Nope, I can't do that, the one who did that, is the one who is pleading so softly to be found." _Gene stated. Naru's eyes widened just a bit. Of course, it just had to be Mai, but Naru had never heard her mention she had that kind of ability. Was she growing stronger and stronger every day? Was she becoming even stronger than him? Gene seemed to sense his thoughts, or at least pick them up before he was grinning.

"_Does it matter?"_ he suddenly asked. Naru looked at his brother.

"What does?" he asked back. Gene sighed.

"_Idiot nerd.."_ Gene muttered before he turned away, slowly fading away.

"Where are you going?" Naru asked. Gene chuckled.

"_Well, I'm staying by Mai's side until you find her, so hurry up you dork."_ then he was gone. Naru stood there was a few minutes, then he nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating on waking up, or at least trying to. If he hadn't heard the soft sound of a sigh and opened his eyes, seeing a brunette in front of him where Gene once was.

"Mai?" he asked. Mai's eyes, which was staring right back into his, teared up.

"Naru.. please.." she pleaded. She didn't seem to be able to come any closer, like she was bound to something, and maybe she was? Naru was sure he'd find out.

"Mai, tell me, where are you?" he asked. Mai shook her head.

"I don't know, I don't know.." she sobbed. Naru walked over, reaching out to touch her shoulder, but the moment he did, he noticed how cold she was. It was like touching ice. How come she was this cold? Was she trapped somewhere cold? In May?

"Mai, we're searching, soon you'll be safe, so hang on!" he said. Mai just cried more and more. Naru sighed and gently cupped her face in his hands.

"Mai, look at me, your safe, your still alive and we'll find you!" and with that, he picked up some keys he had in his pocket, having remembered what Mai said when she found Masako in the labyrinth-like mansion. Mai looked at the key's then at Naru.

"Your not alone, someone with your powers would understand that!" Naru almost barked and Mai giggled, though still crying.

"That's the Naru I know.. I'll believe in you Naru.. I know you'll find me.. no matter what.." after that, Naru's consciousness faded away.

* * *

Naru didn't make a sound as he opened his eyes, then sat up, but so fast he got dizzy, though he didn't show it because of his huge pride. Everyone turned as he moved about before sitting up straight.

"Naru, what happened?" Lin asked. Naru frowned.

"Mai." he muttered, it seemed to be the most sufficient answer right at that moment, but according to Naru, the 'monkey's' didn't get it. Naru sighed at that.

"Mai's ability?" he reminded them. Bou and Ayako both nodded in realization.

"But how? Isn't she trapped somewhere?" Masako asked.

"It seems she can do some sort of reverse trance.." Naru said. This seemed hard to believe, but it was the only thing Naru could come up with.

"What's the clock?" he asked after that. Lin stared back.

"5 pm.." he answered.

"Just about 2 hours till sunset." Naru muttered. Bou frowned.

"Do you think the spirits get's more active during the night?" he asked.

"Yes, the spirit causing this does, there's no way for it to dump girls into the lake in full daylight." Naru stated, then he stood up, so suddenly most of the occupants in the room flinched. Naru walked over to the desk, then he reached into his pocket before redrawing his hand, thinking about something, but shook it away. Now was not the time to think about Mai's ability to astral project things, even if she had done that to his keys, as well as the car keys.

**_"Well shit.."_ **he thought before turning to the rest.

"Prepare camera's and microphone's to lay out in any and every place that will be almost to the point of freezing temperature during night." he said. The rest slowly nodded, though most of them was confused.

"Why is that?" Bou asked.

"Because Mai is being kept somewhere it's almost freezing." and that caused a lot more than just a few shuffles. Everyone got up at the same time and Naru knew that with that, everyone would be more than just searching for Mai, they'd be ripping everything apart in the search for her.

* * *

_The water was icy cold, despite being May. The light of the sun was almost completely gone from the surface. There was no way to reach up, but she had to, she and her other trapped friends had to warn to people by the shore, help them find the one who was in danger of ending up like them. This girl, hidden from view by anyone, even the girls. How could a drowned person see anything above the surface? Ripples went across the surface high up, but nothing broke it. So, the girls decided them between, despite being watched constantly by the person causing this suffering, that they had to break free and tell the ones of the shore. They didn't know if anyone could see them, but maybe there was, and then the missing girl could be saved from sharing their fate. The fate of being drowned. The fate of dying and to forever be trapped in a small lake._

* * *

"Naru-chan, were should I put the microphone?" Bou asked as he entered the cabin. Naru looked up from his notes, then he looked at the large board they had hung up to place important notes. Then sun was slowly setting and there was still no clue to where Mai could be.

"Somewhere the police wont find it." he simply answered and Bou just gaped, then he snickered, knowing the police wouldn't like it if microphone's and camera's were set up around the crime scene. And the monk knew that Naru didn't really have anything for the police either so.

"Yes boss." then he left, followed by John and Yasuhara.

"Hara-san, can you pick up the spirit you sensed earlier?" Naru asked, turning towards Masako, who was sitting on the couch, but she shook her head.

"I sensed it close to the cabin when Mai disappeared, but after that I haven't sensed it at all.. it's like it moved on or something." she said, keeping her mouth hidden behind the sleeve of her kimono. Naru nodded. Lin, who was typing on his computer, suddenly stopped.

"Naru, listen to this." he said, he put on the speaker in stead of the earphones he had on and turned the volume on higher.

"_Help me.. help me.. I don't want to die... help me.. it's cold.. so cold.. I can't breathe.."_ the voice was rasping, and it wasn't so loud, as the voice got lower and lower, so Naru grabbed the microphone.

"Takigawa-san, your walking away from the source!"

"**Eh.. we are? Where?"** Bou replied.

"Backwards!" at Naru's command, the men seemed to backtrack to where the came from, the voice then got louder and louder until they pinpointed just were they were, then noted it down on the map.

"Set camera and microphone there!" Naru ordered.

"**Yes yes.."** Bou answered. There was a moment of silence then.

"**W-whoa.."** Bou sounded a little surprised and maybe a bit in pain.

"What is it?" Naru asked.

"**Well, someone just grabbed into my ankle as I was setting the camera.."** Bou answered shortly after.

"**There's something that obviously doesn't like us here-"** John stopped talking as they all, even the ones in the forest heard something.

"_Please.. I don't want to die.. I don't want to drown.. please don't let me die.."_ this voice however, wasn't the voice of the girl they heard earlier, it was another one, and suddenly they were overrun by voices, many girls, all pleading for help. Masako looked a bit pained, but didn't say anything.

"Takigawa-san, can you pinpoint it?" Naru asked.

"**No, it's coming from every direction.."** Bou replied.

"Get back here!" Naru ordered before he turned away. Something was off. Why would a ghost pleading for help pull someone's ankle? Or was it the same ghost that caused the girls suffering that also did that to Bou? Naru couldn't place his finger on it, there was something off, and he couldn't figure out what, and that bothered him very much. Bou, John and Yasuhara came through the door, looking a bit sweaty.

"_**What the hell is going on out there?" **_was his next thought.

"_Please help me.."_ this voice however, caught the team off guard. Naru slowly turned, his eyes widening as he recognized the voice. It was the one voice they didn't want to hear. Ayako and Masako gasped.

"_I can't see.. please.. find me.. I don't want to go into the cold water.. please.."_ Masako cried out and Ayako wrapped her arms around her. Bou looked down at the floor in grief. John and Yasuhara shared shocked, and saddened looks.

"_**Mai!"**_ Naru shook the thought away, now was not the time to be shocked.

"_Help me.. find me.. please.. please save me.. Naru!"_ the pen and folder Naru was holding fell to the floor as the words seeping into his brain and made sense.

"Mai!"

* * *

Gehehe.. hehehehehe XD so funny, I love cliffies! And I might have become evil or something, because I just knocked out Naru ^^ Which was quite fun because I couldn't even imagine it.. strange.. oh well *shrugs*

Naru: .. *glares*

Me: Eep.. *runs away* see you guys in the next chapter :D


	4. File 1 Part 3

I'm so sorry 8A8;; I didn't mean to be so slow, I just haven't had time to write, but now I have, so please, accept my apology Q.Q

* * *

File 1.

Haunting From The Deep Waters.

Naru, just like the rest, stared at the speakers. Mai had just said Naru's nickname, and with an exclamation mark behind, they could pretty much feel it. Mai was now officially in danger, and they had to move fast to rescue her.

"So, you were right Naru-chan, the ghost really is active during night!" Bou said.

"Wouldn't have made sense otherwise." Naru muttered.

"True, but still, the police has searching all nearby caves and other places that Mai could have been hidden in.. how do we even get past the police?" Ayako asked. Naru turned to her, so of course, if it was up to him, he'd blast them away with some weird power to get to Mai. The boss didn't seem to care much about anything else.

"Because she's not in a cave." Naru simply stated. The rest gaped.

"What? How did you know?" Bou asked.

"They would have found her otherwise." he said. Bou gaped. Ah, the stupid irony. Of course, if Mai was in a cave, they wouldn't be so worried right now, but still.

"So, then where?" Ayako asked.

"Somewhere under the ground, but not to far away from the lake!" Naru stated.

"Okay, so a hidden door or something?" Bou suggested. Naru nodded.

"I guess we should start right away then?" John asked. Naru didn't even nod.

"Takigawa-san, go with Hara-san, Matsuzaki-san goes with Yasuhara-san, Brown-san goes with Lin." Lin stared right back at him.

"And you?" Naru didn't even look at him.

"We'll all go to where Takigawa-san sensed something pulling his leg, it's most likely close to where Mai is hidden or else there wouldn't have been any reaction." Naru suddenly stated, having a complete turn-around. They all nodded and hurried out of the door, going straight for the woods, and very much avoiding the cops standing around the lake. A few of the officers noticed them, but didn't seem to think it was as strange as it actually was. It didn't take them more than a few minutes to reach the place where Bou sensed the pull, but at that point, there was nothing. Naru frowned. By now, something would have happened, could it be the pull was something unrelated? No, that couldn't be! Suddenly John gasped, pulling a bit away.

"Brown-san?" Naru asked. John gave him a startled look.

"Something grabbed my hand." he said.

"Is it the ghost that's causing the girls.. disappearance?" Bou asked.

"No, it isn't!" Masako quickly answered. Everyone turned to her, who looked straight at something.

"It's the ghosts of girls.. all of them look like another version of Mai.." she said.

"So we have to get rid of them to save Mai?" Bou asked then.

"No, they're here to help." Masako whispered. Bou gaped.

"I've never heard of that.." Masako shook her head suddenly.

"It's not like they mean to stop us, they want it to stop.. they want Mai to survive." she said. It seemed the forest just got a bit darker and a chill moved in on them. Bou shuddered, as did Ayako and Masako as the exorcist raised their arms slightly, prepared to fight to save the assistant that was missing. But to their surprise was there no resistance as Masako lead the way deeper into the forest. Masako did however stop when she was standing in a bit of a clearance. There was a huge rock in the middle, but the small door was all to obvious on it.

"What the.. a door? In a rock?" Bou asked himself more than the rest.

"It can be hollow on the inside." Lin suggested. Naru nodded.

"Check it out." he stated and the men moved forward. John stayed with Masako and Ayako just in case. Just as Bou gently tapped the handle, something hit him full force, sending him flying to the damp grass.

"Bou!" John called, but stayed were he was when Naru gave him a warning look.

"You okay?" Yasuhara asked. Bou nodded and got up.

"Some fight he has, that's for sure, you sure you should stay around?" he then asked the younger student. Yasuhara smiled.

"I want to be around when Taniyama-san is found, that's all." he said.

"You should stay with Brown-san and the women." Naru stated as he, as harsh as ever grabbed the handle, despite the force put up against him. However, it proved to be harder to open the door than he thought.

"Naru." Lin called when Naru seemed to focus some of his powers, then stepped away from the door before pretty much flew from it's hinges, sent several feet into the air before landing on the grass ten meters or so away. Naru took one step towards the rock entrance and suddenly a slash cut right across his cheek.

"It's able to make air slashes?" John asked from the distance that he and the women were. Yasuhara soon joined them as Lin pressed on as well, joining Naru's side. The two pressed closer and closer until they were standing in front of the open doorway, leading into some sort of darkened room, or maybe stairwell, they didn't know. Bou was soon coming up to their side as well, holding the flashlight that Yasuhara had been holding earlier. The three exchanged looks before they entered, one by one, then disappeared into the darkness. John, as well as Ayako took stances that showed they were ready to fight when all the sudden, grass around the rock started to flatten. Ayako noticed this as she pulled Masako away and the two men slowly back off. It seemed that something inside that rock didn't want Mai to be found, or let the three men get out alive, or so it seemed.

* * *

"Wow.. it's pretty steep, how deep do you think this goes Naru-chan?" Bou asked as the three men moved down the stairs that seemed to descend far deeper than any of them though it would. Just then, Bou, who was walking first, slipped and tumbled the rest of the way down. Luckily for him, it was only one feet until the floor, or whatever it was down there.

"Ouch, and did I mention the stairs are slippery as well?" Bou muttered to himself as he slowly got up, rubbing his back as he let the flashlight scan the place. It wasn't big, but there wasn't anything around them either, there was only one thing that caught their eyes. There was hundreds of legible scratch marks on the wall, despite it being made of rock. There was also a skeleton on the floor of the small, cave-like room. Naru didn't give it much of a look as he turned, taking Bou's flashlight and giving the other side of the room a scan, and nearly dropped the flashlight, but thew it over his shoulder the next second. Lin caught the flashlight and pointed it towards Naru's direction and saw him crouching over something lying on the stone floor.

"Mai." he called. Bou and Lin both walked over, crouching beside the young boss. In his arms, was Mai. The brunette's hair was dirty and her eyes closed. Her skin was very pale compared to what her usually skin tone was, which meant, she was in a bad state. It seemed she wasn't awake or nowhere near consciousness, but if Naru knew one thing, it was how to wake up the usually yawny girl.

"Mai, wake up!" he said, keeping his voice stern, but as usual, void of any other emotion. There was no reaction until Naru shook the girl. The latter groaned before she opened her eyes slowly, then she squinted them, trying to get customized to the light from the flashlight. Bou and Lin both smiled when the girl just smiled, sighing in relief.

"I knew you'd find me Naru.." she whispered. It seemed she wasn't aware of the other two because she just clung to Naru as he, just like any other good guy, picked her up and carried her over to the stairs. Lin and Bou walked right behind him just in case he'd slip or the ghost decided to take some sort of action. As they walked up the stairs, nothing happened, not until they reached the door. Bou yelled out as he slipped and fell all the way down. Naru turned his head, stopping, as did Lin, but only the Chinese turned and went down to check on the other man, but then left Naru wide open for attacks. Naru noticed that John was running towards him and Ayako was chanting, sending something nasty Naru's way, but it seemed it was supposed to protect him from something.

"Run, it's trying to keep Mai inside." Ayako yelled and Naru stepped over the doorstep just as something hit him in the head, hard. Naru didn't fall, but he did take a few steps forward, a little surprised and maybe a bit caught off guard by the attack from behind. However, he didn't stop, just continued to walk, even if his face was covered with cuts and his shirt just about ripped to shreds as the ghost tried to stop him from leaving, but the moment he left the flatten grass circle, the attacks stopped, and then Naru fell to his knees, obviously striving hard to keep his head up. Ayako and John stopped by their side as Masako and Yasuhara kept themselves on a safe distance. Naru let Mai sit on the grass, though her shoulders was still resting against one of his arms. Mai's eyes opened gently as she looked up at Naru, then she gently smiled before she teared up.

"You look horrible.." she whispered, laughing a bit. Naru raised an eyebrow, but refrained from answering as he turned his head, seeing that Lin and Bou was right behind. Bou looked like he was bleeding from his head and he was immediately put under Ayako's firm eyes as she checked for any deadly injuries, included what turned out to be a cut to his forehead. Then they all left.

"Tomorrow we'll exorcise the spirit." Naru stated.

"Why not tonight?" Bou asked. Naru glared.

"It would only be useless when then ones doing the exorcism is injured." he stated. Ayako snorted.

"Then let me do it!" she stated. Everyone seemed okay with it, everyone who knew what she was able to do anyway. Naru didn't seem to believe she could. Even Yasuhara, Masako and Lin looked like they doubted her, but Bou nodded.

"Is there really any clean tree's here?" he asked. Ayako smacked his head.

"It's not 'clean', they're pure and full of life idiot, but yes, there is, just let me get the clothes." then she ran off, followed by John, who Naru ordered to protect the miko. Mai however, just continued to look at Naru before she sighed and closed her eyes. Naru looked down at her as she opened her eyes, then raised one of her arms, which had been clutching something for a while.

"You remembered what I did with Masako didn't you?" she asked softly as she opened her hand and handed him the keys. Lin's eyebrows went up as he recognized the keys. Bou grinned as he realized just what had happened. Naru however, didn't answer as he just took the keys, put them in his pocket, then he turned to Masako.

"Can you sense it?" he asked. Masako nodded.

"Yes, but for some reason it seems to be trapped." she stated. Bou grinned.

"Well, I did put a Kekkai barrier around it so it shouldn't be able to leave just yet." the monk said proudly. Naru nodded, then he picked up Mai again, standing up. The girl squeaked, despite her bad condition.

"Mai." Naru's voice shut the girl up and she stopped squirming. Naru looked at Lin.

"I'll take her back!" he stated and started walking.

"At least take Brown-san with you." Lin said, sighing. Naru didn't answer, but that actually meant it was okay, or he would have said if it was opposite. John hurried after the boss and his assistant just as Ayako came running, fully dressed as a miko. Ayako didn't say anything as she passed, but nodded to Naru. Mai continued to look up at Naru, seemingly not worried about anything now.

* * *

"I'll be right outside then." John said and exited the room. Naru turned back to Mai, who was resting in a bed, but she wasn't asleep. Her brown eyes tiredly searched for Naru's while she gently reached a hand out to him, and he took it. Then their eyes met.

"Naru.. thank you.." she whispered. Naru didn't move at all, just continued to stare back into her eyes. The girl then closed her eyes, slowly drifting into sleep, a peaceful smile on her face. Naru looked down at his hand, the one connected to hers and he sighed. Even if he would never admit it out loud, he already knew that something deep within him caused his unusual anxiousness when Mai went missing and during the time she was gone. He just wasn't sure what it was, but he damned as hell would find out what, that he was sure of. The door slowly opened and the group came in.

"Naru, we're gotten rid of the bastard-" Bou was stopped by the glare Naru sent his way. Then they noticed that Mai was asleep, and Ayako smacked Bou in the head. Masako sat down, letting out a sigh of relief while the rest settled down beside her. Naru however, didn't let go of Mai's hand, he wasn't entirely sure why he didn't want to, it just seemed wrong.

"Naru-chan.. what will we do after this?" Bou suddenly asked, though a bit hushed so he wouldn't wake Mai. Naru turned his head, staring at the monk over his shoulder.

"We'll return to Shibuya." he simply said, then he turned back to Mai, looking at her sleeping face and being very unaware of the smug smirks on not only Bou's, but Ayako and Yasuhara's face. Masako didn't seem all to happy about it, but then again, she couldn't do anything about it either. Then there was poor John, who just smiled sweetly as always, believing that non were up to no good.

* * *

Day 3.

Mai moaned softly before she opened her eyes, then she sat up. Just yesterday it seemed she was living out her worst dream, now she was sleeping in a bed, and no, it wasn't hers. The young girl looked around and first thing she saw was Naru siting beside her, holding some papers in one of his hands. Mai was a bit surprised to see no cup of tea in his other hand, but then looked down and squeaked. She pulled back her hand, which was still holding Naru's. This caught the narcissist's attention and blue eyes turned towards hers.

"Good to see your awake, it's past noon." Naru stated and Mai got this really annoyed look on her face before it died down. She just couldn't stay angry at him for some reason, and she suspected it had to do with him saving her. Naru and Mai just continued to look each other in the eyes before a cough drew their attention away from each other. Mai looked past Naru with large eyes and the blushed madly.

"B-Bou-san?" she asked. Bou grinned.

"Well, the cute little girl is awake guys." was what he said. Ayako hit him in the head again, then she got up.

"Idiot, we all knew that!" she then walked over to Mai and Naru before she crouched beside it, smiling to Mai.

"How do you feel?" she asked. Mai's eyes turned to her.

"I feel fine.. really." she said, smiling cutely. Ayako raised an eyebrow at that, but then she sighed.

"If you collapse, then I will hit you when you wake up got it?" she asked, acting like a stern mother. Mai laughed nervously.

"I'll remember that.." she said. Naru suddenly stood up.

"Break up the base, we're going back!" he suddenly said and Mai couldn't help the small smile breaking through to her nervous state. The others started moving while Mai sat there, just looking at Naru's back. The narcissist obviously noticed because he turned around, and the look he gave her sent chill down her spine, not in a negative way of course.

"_**Could he be.."**_ she began, but her thoughts was cut off when Bou placed a hand on her head and ruffled her head.

"Is the princess to tired to help out? Or do you want to head over to your friends and tell them your okay? The police is here even.." at that Mai gave Naru, not Bou a shocked look. She knew he detested the media, so why was the police here. It seemed Bou could read her mind.

"Your teacher called them." he stated. Mai looked up at him.

"Oh.." she just answered while getting out of bed, then noticed she was still wearing her clothes, which stunk, and was way more dirty than she could remember they were. She walked over to Naru, who was overlooking everything.

"_**I guess, he never realized.."**_ she thought and gently took his hand. This caused some sort of chill to rise Naru's spine because he seemed to freeze for a second, then he turned, staring down at her. Mai gaped.

"You've grown a lot Naru.." she whispered, knowing it'd be awkward if the rest of the group saw them hold hands. Mai was truthful when she acted surprised at his height though, after all, it had only been a month since he left to England, now, a month later and she could swear he was several inches longer. Naru raised an eyebrow, but didn't answer.

"Naru.. when are you coming back to Shibuya?" she asked, detaching herself from him. Naru looked at her from the corner of his eyes as he turned a bit away.

"Today." he stated, then he walked over to Lin, looking over some papers, and talking lowly with him. Mai bit her bottom lip, looking at Naru just standing there like he had always been there threw her heart into a turmoil. She knew she liked Gene, but she liked Naru too, but she was very sure she liked Naru more, besides, Gene was kind of dead so that would have been a bit too weird. Mai sighed and walked past everyone, then she waved at them as they all stopped to eye her.

"See you later okay?" she got some 'yes'es and some nods, then she was off, because she knew that her teacher would be furious if she stayed any longer, and her poor friends. She giggled, but knew that she couldn't tell what happened, because how do you explain that a ghost kidnapped you, carried you into a hidden room under the Earth and shut the door? Well, Mai decided that maybe she should stop telling her friends about her adventure with the SPR.

* * *

May 10th.

Mai sighed, looking out of the window in her apartment, there was no way this was a forgettable case. But at the same time, it was a start, not a new one, but like, your starting everything over again, like, a second chance.

"But I guess, there's always a chance if you try to make one yourself." she stated to herself as she snuggled into the couch. Three days passed since she had returned with the SPR team and her own class, then she had taken a few days off so she could recover from being trapped beneath Earth for so long. Suddenly her phone rang and Mai squeaked. She managed to pick it up, though nearly loosing the grip on the phone several times.

"Y-yes?" she answered.

"**Mai."** Mai gasped and nearly lost her phone in the shock.

"N-Naru?" she asked.

"**No, Santa.."** Naru sarcastically answered. Mai could swear she felt the glare through the phone. She pouted.

"Santa don't exist Naru." she commented.

"**Sure."** Naru stated, obviously not believing that she didn't believe in Santa.

"W-why did you call?" Mai asked, looked down at her lap. She had always had feelings for Naru, but Naru thought she was in love with Gene, but it was only because Gene, unlike his brother, treated her nice, dead or alive. Mai was often tormented by the words he said. But then again, Mai didn't blame him, she had been so closed minded she hadn't even thought about it.

"**Do you still want the assistant job?"** Naru suddenly asked and Mai couldn't help that a vein appeared on her forehead.

"_**All business as always aren't we?"**_ she thought before she stopped. Wait, that meant he was staying, didn't it?

"I.. really? Your not going back to England?" Mai asked.

"**Mai."** Naru said, sounding a bit grumpy. Mai giggled.

"Yes, yes, of course I'd continue to work at SPR." she answered. There was a short silence before Naru suddenly made this unnatural sound, well, unnatural for him anyway. Mai twirled a hair lock around her finger as she fell down against the couch.

"Naru?" she asked.

"**Hm?"**

"You know.. I.. I.." Mai then shut up, unable to finish her sentence.

"**Mai, I'm hanging up if you continue stuttering."** Naru stated. Mai whined.

"I can't help it Naru! It's what you do to me!" well, that certainly came out wrong. Mai turned a dark scarlet before she squeaked.

"Oh God, Naru, that c-came out so w-wrong didn't it?" she completely made a fool of herself over the phone, and while talking to her boss no less. And did she mention he was also her secret love? Well, that didn't make it any easier. He much be thinking she was an idiot now right?

"**It did, but I don't mind."** Mai's eyes widened and right there she dropped the phone. Mai just laid there for a while before Naru's voice called her back to reality.

"**Mai, job, tomorrow at the office, 7 am sharp!"** then Naru hung up. Mai pouted, glaring at the phone before she threw it onto the table, sighing.

"Man, you are so weird Naru.. and so.. so what?" she wondered. There was little to nothing she actually knew about him, she did know his real name and where he comes from, his age and stuff, but she didn't know what he was like, growing up with, or what he was like when he was cutely mad. Or Mai was just crazy, because Naru never became mad in a cute way, never.

"Oh God, I am so falling for him.." she whined, then she turned over, but having forgotten she was lying on the couch, she fell off. Mai shrieked before she hit the floor. Mai lifted her head, nursing a red spot on her forehead and a few tears.

"This is so not my best week! Damnit." she muttered as she sat up, nursing her bruise. Mai wasn't as surprised when one of the pictures on her wall suddenly fell off as when Naru called. Because Mai was actually getting used to the paranormal activity that seemed to just collect around her, and she hated it.

"Maybe I'll talk to Bou or Ayako, maybe they have some sort of ward so I can keep these spirits away, it's getting kind of creepy." she said loudly as she ventured around her apartment, shutting of the lights, locking the front door and then settling in her bed. Mai smiled as her eyes slowly closed.

"Maybe.. maybe it wont be so lonely after all.." then she drifted on to dreamland, unable to see the light on her phone, a message ticking in.

_Hello. I know who you are.._

* * *

Hm.. weird ending wasn't it? Well, I need some motivation, that's why I sent that creep message to her.. no, not really..

Hopefully I'll find some more time to write the next chapter, and then I can hopefully update soon :D

Remember to review okay? Who knows what will happen if you don't.. I'll make Naru giggle if you don't..

Naru: .. dare..

Me: ... ,:D sure!

Naru: Go to hell..


	5. File 2 Part 1

Yep, I'm sorry I'm a bit late.. I'm having some personal issues that is taking most of my time so you have to forgive me.. so I don't know when I'll be able to update, but I assure I will, I just need to sort out a few things okay?

I'm also very thankful for all the reviews and followers I've got ^^

EDIT: I edited the number on the caller display because I forgot why I choose that number.. :\

* * *

File 2.

The Unknown Cellar.

_The first message was just dismissed, but when the same message came 9 more times, the fear started to rise. Who was sending these messages? Why were they coming every time the clock turned whole? After a little while, courage rose so the receiver sent a message back. The number from the caller was; 644426819, a strange and random number it seemed._

"_Who are you?" the message coming back. Answers that only made the fear grow._

"_Your worst nightmare."_

* * *

Day 1.

11th May.

Mai yawned as she entered the office. The office she came to daily before Naru and Lin went back to England. Now she was back, working as an assistant, and for Naru? Tea maker of course. Mai sighed as she hung up her jacket and looked around. It was a bit dusty here and there, but otherwise, it looked just like it did a month ago. Mai then looked at the doors for Naru and Lin's office. As usual, they were closed and most probably locked if they weren't here. Was she earlier than them? She walked over to the kitchen and started to make tea. It occurred to her that Naru was running late because of traffic. The streets were hell right now, even if the holiday's were over. Actually, they ended the 5th May, the same days she left with her school, which wasn't usual, because 5th was a free day, but the school was being 'nice' to their students. Mai sighed as she poured a cup for herself. Then she heard the door to the office open, but it wasn't the front door, so Mai poured another cup and walked into the main room. She stopped by the couch, staring at a certain someone. Naru hadn't noticed her yet as he read something in his files while walking towards her, but stopping midways and sitting down on the armchair. Mai walked over and sat down the cup, startling Naru.

"Good morning Naru." she said, smiling. Naru looked up at her, then he looked down, nodding as well.

"At least your on time." he just said. Mai pouted, a vein nearly popping on her forehead. Mai stood up straight, glaring at him, but sighed right after wards before she sat down on the couch. She looked down into her cup, staring at the tea as she thought back on the weird messages she had been receiving since last night. Of course she wasn't going to worry Naru right after they had come home from a kidnapping case were she was the missing one. She had put her phone on silent mode and let it lay in her purse.

"_**And even if I wanted to tell him, how would I tell the biggest narcissist on the Earth that someone with a strange number is sending me really creepy messages?"**_ she thought, looking over the edge of the cup with a pitiful look in her eyes. Mai's eyes went to her right as she glanced at Naru, who was still reading his files, all the while drinking some tea. Mai turned back to her cup, but she didn't drink, she just continued to stare into it.

"Mai." Mai was startled out of her self loathing as Naru called her. Mai sat up straight, blushing and almost spilling her tea.

"Y-yes?" she asked, looking at him. Naru wasn't reading anymore, nor was he hold either the files or the cup. Mai titled her head to the side, how had she missed him setting the cup down? And the files for that matter, they were resting on his lap, closed. Naru's eyes bored into Mai's own brown eyes. She wanted to look away, but couldn't. Naru's blue eyes was so deep, so piercing that Mai felt like he was looking right into her soul.

"If your ill go home!" he stated. Mai pouted.

"I don't have a cold Naru, I was just thinking about something." she napped back, crossing her arms stubbornly. There was no way she'd stay home from her first day at work after a month of nothing. It may have been just a month, and a month can pass fast, but it didn't for Mai. For her it felt like years rather that 4 weeks. Naru eyed her she thought about the messages again. She looked away, not wanting Naru to see the self pity and the fear in her eyes, but he did anyway, otherwise he wouldn't have straightened up.

"Mai." he sounded like he was ordering now. Mai turned back, looking at him.

"W-what?" she asked. Naru raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me." he said. Mai tilted her head to the side again.

"T-tell you what?" she asked nervously, knowing he had caught on to her worries.

"Tell me what is bothering you so you can concentrate on your work!" Naru said. Mai glared at his definition of worry, well, he didn't seem to be worried at all, but Mai was, and she didn't like it.

"I-It's nothing!" she said.

"Then why are you stuttering?" Naru asked. Mai turned scarlet. Naru seemed a bit amused at this, but then turned serious.

"Mai, tell me!" he said. She pouted.

"B-but Naru, it really isn't anything to-" she was cut of when he suddenly slammed the files into the table. Mai flinched, inching away. Naru glared at Mai, who glared teary eyed back at him.

"Mai.." he warned. Mai's bottom lip began to quiver and she looked down.

"I-It's.." she began when another door opened and Lin came into the main room. One look at the two and he did a u-turn, disappearing into his room again. Mai gaped.

"What the hell was up with that?" she thought. Naru glared even more and Mai could feel it now.

"My phone.." she whispered. Naru frowned.

"What?" he asked. She sat down the cup and stood up. Mai retrieved her phone and gave it to Naru, who looked at Mai, then at the phone.

"The.. the messages.." she whispered, sitting down again. Naru looked up the messages and his face suddenly hardened. Mai got a little confused at that. Then Naru just threw the phone over to her.

"It's just a prank." he stated as if it was nothing. Mai frowned.

"Why?" she was sincere, she didn't like it and Naru just thought of it as a prank.

"Why would someone send you a message like that?" Naru asked. Mai nodded.

"I know, I know.. but still.." Mai looked down at her lap, clenching her hands into the fabric of her skirt. She sighed, but couldn't help the tears that started to collect in the corner of her eyes.

"I couldn't sleep at all because of it.. and.. and when the messages first came in, the paranormal activity in my apartment just got worse." she sobbed. Naru stared at her for a long minute before he frowned.

"You should start wearing a charm." he stated. Mai's head jerked upwards, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I tried, but.. but it.. burned up.." she sobbed. Naru's face now got really serious and he stood up.

"Mai, dry your tears." he suddenly said. Mai just continued to cry, trying to stop the tears with the back of her hands, but failing. Suddenly she felt something soft touch her hand and she pulled her hand away to see a handkerchief. Naru's handkerchief to be exact. Mai blushed and looked up at Naru, who was standing in front of her with this really cute, but a bit awkward expression on his face. Mai smiled a bit through her tears before taking the handkerchief.

"T-thank you." she managed through her sobs. Naru nodded and turned away. Mai calmed down a bit so she could dry her tears and saw Naru entering Lin's office and disappear. Mai's face fell.

"_**Your kidding me? I just poured my heart in front of you and you walk away? What kind of manner is that? You asshole.."**_ she cursed him mentally. She looked down at the handkerchief and stopped.

"_**This.. smells like him.."**_ she sniffed it some and blushed.

"_**Gods, I'm turning into a pervert, next thing I start stalking him.."**_ she mentally kicked herself for her self loathing. She hadn't even noticed that Naru had returned, this time with Lin by his side. Mai looked up and squeaking.

"Geez, you have to tell me when your in the room, your scaring the shit out me.." she complained, holding a hand over her chest. It seems Lin didn't like it when he saw the tear stains on Mai's face, but didn't say anything. Naru walked over.

"Call the rest." then he started to put on his jacket. Mai stared at him with a wide mouth.

"O-okay.. and where are we- Naru, your tie is crooked." she said, standing up. She walked over and started to straighten up his tie. Naru looked down at her as she finished up what she was doing. Lin watched them with an amused smile from afar. Mai then stopped what she was doing and looked up. It took her about three seconds to turned dark red. Naru raised an eyebrow, but seemed a bit amused by her expression.

"And what did you say?" Naru asked. Mai sputtered a bit back and forth before Naru stopped her and told her to calm down.

"Where should I tell them to come to? I mean.. it looks like your leaving right away to me? Whose the client?" she asked. Naru stared down at her.

"The client is you." he stated and Mai's eyes widened at the same speed as her mouth fell. Her arms fell to her sides as she just gaped up at Naru.

"Mai, there are flies in this room." he stated and she shut her mouth with a loud clack. Naru turned away and walked over to the door.

"Now Mai." he said and she squeaked.

"R-right away." she ran over to the office phone. Naru left through the front door, but Lin didn't. Instead he came over.

"I'll help." he said. Mai looked up, a bit shocked, then she smiled.

"Thank you Lin-san, that'd be great." she answered.

* * *

Mai sighed as she looked up at the apartment complex she lived in. Soon she would have, well, for the first time she would have guests from her workplace. Awkward seeing she knew it wasn't on it's cleanest, but she couldn't go a fix that now. She turned just as another car parked behind the SPR's van. Bou was the first to show himself.

"Hi Mai-chan." he called, coming over, and ruffling her hair. Mai pouted.

"B-Bou!" she complained. Then Bou got whacked in the head and he turned to see Ayako glaring at him.

"Hey, what did you do that for?" he asked.

"For acting like an idiot." she answered as she passed him. Soon enough both Masako and John was there too. The priest smiled at Mai, who smiled back.

"So, Naru-chan, what's the case this time? It's the first time we've had a case in an apartment complex." Bou asked. Mai blushed, she had actually withheld that information on purpose. Naru glared at Mai, who giggled.

"Sorry." she said, smiling sheepishly. Bou frowned.

"You forgot to tell us something Mai-chan?" he teased. Mai pouted.

"It wasn't on purpose.." she said, though that was a lie. Bou raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Is that so?" he teased. Mai complained with a groan and turned away from him, crossing her arms stubbornly, though blushing faintly.

"So, what's the case?" Ayako asked. Mai looked at her, then Naru.

"Mai." Naru simply stated. Mai tilted her head to the side.

"Yes?" she asked. Naru glared at her.

"The key!" she blushed and squeaked.

"S-sorry!" she stumbled a bit as she hurried over to the front doors, and opened the door with the key she had. The rest followed her to the elevator. Mai pushed the button to the floor she lived on as Bou began whistling.

"Naru-chan, is it clever to withheld information to your colleagues?" he asked. Mai spluttered and blushed.

"Ask Mai." Naru answered. Bou grinned.

"Well, tell us Mai, you have to sooner or later!" he said. Mai blushed.

"It's.. I'm not entirely sure what's going on either.. but.." she looked at Naru for help, but got none. The elevator 'plinged' and Mai turned around. The group on seven moved along the corridor, then Mai stopped them in front of her door, the door to her apartment. Bou looked at the name plate and gaped.

"Mai-chan, this is your apartment isn't it?" he asked. Mai turned her head before she nodded and turned back, unlocking the door. Mai moved aside so the rest could enter.

"I don't have enough slippers for all of you, but the floor should be clean.." she said. Just as Mai walked over the door step she got this really sickening feeling in her stomach and she fell over, collapsing on the floor.

"Mai?" Ayako was by her side right away. Mai gasped and held her stomach.

"Is everything alright?" John asked.

"I feel.. sick.." Mai managed.

"She's not the only one, Masako's like that too." Bou called at them. Ayako helped Mai up as she wobbled over to the couch. Mai sat down beside Masako, who looked just as sick.

"Mai? Hara-san? What do you sense?" Naru asked. Mai looked up at Naru and her eyes widened. Naru was standing right in front of the windows and what she saw just sickened her more.

"B-behind you!" she said loudly, pointing and covering her mouth with her other hand. Naru turned his head and promptly stopped. The window was covered in something that looked like blood.

_I know who you are.._

Naru walked over and touched the window.

"It's on the inside." he stated. He then pulled his finger back, smelling the substance on his finger.

"And it's blood." and that was the final straw for Mai.

"Why?" she cried, tears falling right away. Bou jumped from his spot in shock.

"Why me?" she sobbed. Masako turned to look at her in sympathy, despite having the same sick feeling. Ayako sat down beside the distressed brunette and hugged her.

"It'll be fine." she whispered, calmly stroking her hair. Mai wrapped her arms around Ayako's waist, sobbing into her chest. Naru turned around to see the pitiful sight, but didn't do anything to stop it, how could he do that? He, who was the most insensible person on Earth? Naru looked around for anything else out of the ordinary when suddenly Masako gasped, looking at something right in front of her, or maybe in front of Mai, Naru wasn't sure.

"What is it Hara-san?" he asked. Masako looked down.

"There's something.. in front of Mai.. but, it moved.." she said. Naru frowned. So it wasn't something in the apartment, it was something following Mai in person. That made it a bit more tricky. She could have met the spirit while on a case or simply passing by a spot, because her pk was strong enough to attract spirits, that Naru was sure of.

"Can you see what it looks like?" Naru asked. Masako nodded.

"Though it's a bit fuzzy, I can.. it's a man around twenty or older I think, but I can't see if his hair is brown or gray.. it was his face that gave me a chill.." she said. Naru didn't like what she was saying, was this some guy who had liked Mai, confessed and got rejected and then committed suicide before coming back to haunt her? No, well, yes, that was highly plausible when it was Mai they were talking about.

"What about it?" Naru asked, though he already knew the answer. How? Well, he doesn't know.

"A sick smile.. and.. murder intent eyes.." Masako said. Naru inwardly groaned. It was so obvious it was sad. But why the hell would he haunt Mai, who was sweet, caring, and goodhearted and, yeah, Naru was thinking about what he thought of her, not what everyone else thought of her, strange.

"Mai, can you see him?" he asked. Mai didn't look up from her crying spot, but she did nod.

"Do you recognize him?" he then asked. Mai now looked up, tears falling.

"No.. I don't.." a vase standing on the dinning table was pushed off, shattering when it hit the floor. Naru mentally cursed. Mai flinched and dug her face into Ayako's chest again. Naru sighed, wanting all but throw the damn spirit out, but knew he couldn't.

"Takigawa-san, Brown-san, take care of him." he stepped back. Bou and John nodded, both preparing themselves for the fight that would without a doubt happen anyway. But before they could even start exorcising the spirit it disappeared. Masako straightened up, looking around, confused.

"What is it?" Naru asked.

"He's gone.. he disappeared." she said. Naru frowned, it wasn't the first they just disappeared, but for it to let go like that? No way.

"It got scared?" Bou asked, grinning a bit.

"Spirits don't get scared." Naru stated.

"Then what happened?" John asked. Naru himself didn't have a clue, but it seemed Masako had.

"It seems to have pulled away for the moment, strangely enough." she said.

"I see." Naru turned towards the windows, looking out past the bloody message.

"Mai.." he turned back to see that she was drying her tears, nodding.

"What is it Naru?" she asked back. He shook his head, not at all sure about how to ask this with the rest of the team in the room. It seemed Lin sensed this so he told the rest to follow him, so they could set up some equipment, thus leaving Naru and Mai alone in her living room.

"Mai." he came a little closer as she stood up.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Was he someone who confessed to you?" he asked. Mai abruptly blushed.

"W-what?" she asked, looking very uncomfortable in this situation.

"He may be a spirit that wants revenge for getting dumped." Naru suggested. Mai looked back at him, now a little more serious.

"There was one.. one guy.. he was a student at To'o I think, I've never seen him before when he.. confessed.. but I rejected him, saying I already loved someone." Mai blushed a bit at that, hoping Naru wouldn't realize it was him she was talking about. Naru on the other hand, didn't think so, but he still got really jealous when he heard. He knew that she liked Gene, his brother, but still be unable to move on from that, and then there was his own jealousy. Why was he jealous? He just didn't know why. And he hated it, and himself for feelings this way.

"And he did what?" Naru asked. Mai shook her head.

"I have no idea, I never saw him again.." she said.

"My guess is he committed suicide after being rejected, seeing he just appeared in front of you as a ghost.." Naru said. Mai teared up and Naru found himself mentally beating himself up for that..

"Sorry.." he said. Mai shook her head again.

"I.. I think it's okay.. maybe." she whispered. Naru nodded.

"You should stay with some friends for the next few days until this has been solved!" he then said. Mai looked up at him.

"But he'd just follow me." Mai protested. Naru stopped himself from saying something he'd probably regret. But then again, if Mai stayed, she pretty much be a bait, and no matter how much Naru wanted to exorcise the bastard, he wouldn't risk Mai's well being for it.

"Stay, but with someone at all time." he stated. Mai lit up, then she smiled and nodded.

"Yes." she answered. The next second the rest of the team entered, holding all the necessary equipment, well, enough for an apartment anyway.

"Where are we putting the stuff?" Bou asked. Naru looked around, then at Mai.

"What? It's not the biggest apartment okay? Look, there's the study, that's the only place that I rarely use, it's the room next to the bathroom.

"So you have two rooms in your apartment, that's quite a lot for a student." Ayako commented.

"Well, I have to have one, besides, it's easier when I'm living alone."Mai stated. That caused a somewhat awkward pause. It seemed that the only people in the room that didn't get this really bad feeling was Naru, Lin and Mai herself. The group then realized that they should move before Naru got pissed. Mai watched as the team walked in and out of her study, then she turned towards Naru, just watching him as he sat down, opening his files and reading. Apparently he didn't even notice that she was looking at him, but Mai was glad he didn't, and at the same time, disappointed. She wanted him to notice her because she loved him, and that was the truth, he just didn't know it yet.

"_**Why is everything so hard with him?"**_ she wondered, but knew that no matter how much she ask herself that question, she couldn't find an answer, except one. Love.

"_**Do I love him so much despite not being able to understand him at all?"**_ she questioned herself. Was it really that hard? Or was she just to confused and reading to much into her heart to be able to understand him? She'd be damned if he knew so she didn't tell him.

"_**I love him, so why can't he see it too?"**_ she thought, then she looked down, clenching her fists. She already knew the answer to that. To bad she wasn't confident enough to tell him, she had once and he had pushed her away. It was hard enough just to look at him now. Suddenly he looked up and their eyes locked. Mai couldn't look away, no matter how hard she tried.

"_**Damn.."**_ she thought before she closed her eyes, looking away.

* * *

Hm.. do I sense angst and depression in the end? Mai is so loathing right now :\

Well, I hope you guys will review this chapter, no matter how boring or wrong it may have been..

See you around!


End file.
